


Oral Exam

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: A trip to the dentist and a new take on oral careOriginally posted to LiveJournal 11/2008





	Oral Exam

Oral Exam  
Author: Carol  
Characters: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: the wonderous Tularia  
Warnings: M/M sex, terrible abuse of the dental chair, general smut  
Summary: A trip to the dentist and a new take on oral care  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 11/2008

 

Walking into the common lab area one morning, Dr. Mortensen greeted his assistant, Mary, with a smile and good morning as he looked at the posted schedule for the day.

“Good morning, Doctor, busy day.”

“Yes, yes it looks like we’ll be running. Did you bring your skates?” he joked back.

Smiling, Mary gathered up the chart, gave it to the doctor and grabbed a tray for the first patient, a new man who was there for an initial exam and x-rays. While she readied the room Dr. Mortensen read through the forms. He followed Mary into the exam room, still reading the chart as he greeted the new patient.

“Good morning, Mr. Bloom. I’m Dr. Mortensen. How can I help you today?”

However, when he looked up from the notes he was surprised to see not the usual nondescript male patient, but quite possibly the most stunning man he’d ever seen smiling back at him.

“I haven’t been to a dentist since coming to the United States to work and you were recommended by a friend,” he answered in a soft British accent.

“Well, let’s take a look and see how you’ve been doing,” Dr. Mortensen said, pulling over a stool and settling at the head of the chair. “Just lean back and relax while I lay the chair back.”

Orlando settled in the chair, turning to watch the doctor and his assistant as she set out the instruments that the doctor was going to need.

Dr. Mortensen watched his handsome new patient, fascinated by the attention he was showing to everything going on around him.

“Alright, Mr. Bloom, if you’d turn towards me a bit and open, yes just like that. Let’s see what we have here. Open wide.”

Orlando shifted to stare up into the stormy blue eyes of his very handsome new doctor. Lord, he hoped the friend who had suggested Dr. Mortensen was right. He’d been here for two years all alone, and that was just too damn long without a boyfriend.

Viggo shifted on the stool. The sight of his new patient lying there, mouth open and that look in his eyes that Viggo hoped he wasn’t reading wrong. He hadn’t had a partner of any kind in the last couple of years, since John had moved out. Not that it was especially ethical of him to think of a patient that way.

Viggo looked and poked and spent much more time examining Orlando than was normal even for a new patient. Mary was watching, waiting to chart anything that the doctor found, trying to hide the grin she had at watching the two men. It was obvious to her that they were already interested in each other.

“Mr. Bloom, how long has it been since you’ve had x-rays of all your teeth? I know we haven’t seen anything yet, but I’d like to be sure there isn’t anything hidden.”

“I’m not sure that I ever have. But if you think it’s something I need, doctor, then by all means we should.”

Mary turned back to the cabinet to get out the needed films and carriers she would need for the x-rays when she felt someone behind her.

“I can do this, Mary. I know you have other things to take care of right now.”

She suppressed the giggle she felt trying to escape. Dr. Mortensen never took x-rays; not that he couldn’t, just that it was normally her job. But she was more than happy to let him take these, anything to get these two men to connect more.

“Certainly doctor,” she smiled, leaving them to it.

Viggo assembled the supplies that Mary had out for him, covered Orlando with a lead apron, and went to work taking x-rays. He tried very hard to not linger over touching the patient’s face more than really necessary. His skin was as soft and smooth as it had looked. Really, everything Viggo noticed about the man was exciting to him, which would have been a surprise if he’d taken the time to think about it. His normal tastes in men ran more to the strong, muscled type. Orlando was nothing like the men he normally dated.

On the other hand, Orlando was very interested, he’d always liked an older man, someone that was educated and he could hold a real conversation with, that took care of himself but wasn’t a muscle-bound gym jockey.

After the x-rays were developed and mounted, and Viggo had a chance to read them, he reluctantly went back into the exam room to give Orlando the results.

“Well, Mr. Bloom, I’m happy to say that there was nothing showing on the x-rays; your teeth are in excellent condition. I’d recommend having them cleaned, though, since you’ve said it’s been some time since that’s been done.”

“Please, call me Orlando. Mr. Bloom just sounds so formal, and I’m not that formal a person. So,” he said while swinging his feet off the chair and standing, “I’ll just set up an appointment for the cleaning with your receptionist?”

‘Oh lord, he’s my height, and possibly more gorgeous standing,’ Viggo thought.

“Yes, just let her know when a good time for you would be,” he said, escorting Orlando to the door.

Flashing Viggo the brightest smile he could, Orlando stepped to the front desk and made an appointment to come back in the following week.

~~A Week later~~

“Mr. Bloom, it’s nice to see you again. Dr. Mortensen asked me to let you know that our hygienist had to leave early today so he’ll be doing your cleaning. We hope that’s alright with you,” Mary greeted Orlando when she stepped into the waiting room to call back the last patient of the day.

Standing, Orlando smiled. “That’s perfectly fine with me,” he said, very happy that this was working out better than he’d expected.

As Mary got Orlando settled in the chair, Dr. Mortensen stepped into the room.

“Good afternoon Mr. Bl- ” he started when he got a look from his patient that stopped him. “I mean Orlando. How are you today?” he asked as he settled into his chair and donned his gloves.

“Nice to see you again, Doctor,” Orlando smiled.

Shifting slightly -- lord the things this man was doing to him just sitting there -- Viggo pulled on his mask and leaned the chair back. ‘Damn, maybe this wasn’t the best idea I’ve had for awhile, his face is right there, it’d be so easy…’

“Dr. M? Since Mr. Bloom is your last patient, and I do have that appointment, would you mind if I left now?” Mary asked from the door.

‘Shit, now I’m going to be alone with him.’

“That’s fine, Mary. Be sure the phones are switched over and if you’d lock up so I won’t be interrupted, I’m sure we’ll be just fine. If that’s alright with you, Orlando?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’m in very capable hands,” Orlando smiled up in the most innocent way he could manage while thoughts of groping that growing bulge in the good doctors pants were flitting through his mind.

The looks going back and forth between the two men weren’t lost on Mary, she hadn’t seen her boss this worked up about anyone since his last boyfriend moved on over a year before.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Just leave everything sitting when you get done, I’ll get it in the morning,” she grinned, slipping out the front door and locking it.

Turning back to his patient, Viggo tried to steady his nerves. No use upsetting a patient by making him think his doctor was a pervert. Then again with the looks the patient was giving him he wasn’t so sure he was a pervert. Picking up a pointed instrument he leaned over Orlando, waiting as the young man opened his mouth, then starting the long process of cleaning his teeth.

“Alright, Orlando, if you’d like to swish and spit in the bowl next to you, we’re done, other than applying fluoride; we want to protect those teeth.”

Rinsing the last of the grit from his mouth and wiping his lips carefully, Orlando turned back to face Viggo. “So, doctor, how long after this fluoride is put on do I have to wait to put anything else in my mouth?” he asked not so innocently.

Viggo swallowed, he’d been hard since sitting down next to Orlando, and that was such a loaded question. “About an hour,” he tried to answer professionally, his voice still having a bit of quiver to it.

“Seems an awful long time to make you wait,” Orlando murmured, looking rather pointedly at Viggo’s crotch.

“W … wait?” Viggo stuttered, slowly realizing what Orlando was saying.

“Mmmhmmm, wait. Do you really want to wait an hour when I could take care of your no-so-little problem much sooner?”

Viggo slowly pulled the mask away from his face, cheeks flushed and pulled off his gloves. This was so unethical; you just didn’t get blow jobs from your patients, at least not in the office.

Shaking his head no, he watched as Orlando’s hand slid up the inside of his thigh.

“I didn’t think so,” he murmured, wetting his lips in anticipation. “Let’s get these open, then, and see what you have hiding in there for me.”

Orlando tugged at the drawstring in the scrub bottoms, Viggo lifted and slid to get them lowered, then rolled closer as Orlando leaned forward to lick at the slick head that was pointing at him like a homing device. Viggo moaned, his hips hitching towards the wet heat of Orlando’s mouth. Sucking just the tip inside, Orlando swirled his tongue around shifting the loose foreskin down, scraping his teeth lightly back up the purpled skin until it popped from his lips.

“You don’t suppose we can lay this chair back and you can sit on my chest, do you? It would make you fucking my mouth so much easier.” Orlando grinned at the blushing doctor.

Viggo pressed the switch on the side of the chair, lowering it down until Orlando was almost flat. Standing, he kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his scrub pants. Stepping to the side of the chair, a shudder ran through him as he looked down at Orlando. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such a beautiful, or wanton man before.

“Maybe we should take off your shirt, wouldn’t want anything soiling it,” he said, reaching down to pull the soft pull-over from Orlando’s body.

Pulling at Viggo’s thigh, Orlando urged him to straddle his chest. Settling over the warm olive skin, Viggo ran a thick finger across Orlando’s lower lip, shuddering as Orlando sucked it into his mouth.

Pulling off, Orlando hooked his hands behind Viggo’s thighs urging him forward. “That’s nice and all, but I’d rather have something with a little more substance to it.”

Raising himself up onto his knees, Viggo fed his aching cock between Orlando’s wet pink lips, groaning as the wet suction almost tipped him over before they’d started.

Orlando suckled slowly, getting the feel for the large shaft in his mouth before starting to work the hard meat. ‘God he tastes good.’ Starting to bob his head, working his tongue around the head as he came up, he was rewarded by the guttural sounds coming from Viggo. Lifting his eyes he watched as Viggo started to rock carefully into him, the light sheen of sweat on his face, the pinkening of his skin only spurred Orlando on., He wanted to see Viggo come undone. Pulling out every trick he knew, Orlando pushed Viggo closer to the edge, urging him as best he could to fuck his mouth, wanting to taste everything those heavy balls were holding.

Viggo leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of Orlando’s head as he watched himself sliding in and out of that sinful mouth. As his balls tucked tighter and tingled he gave a hoarse shout “Coming” and then his cock was twitching and pumping spurt after spurt of thick cream down Orlando’s greedy throat.

Suckling Viggo until he was soft, Orlando let the limp shaft slip from his bruised lips and pulled the older man down on top of him.

“You okay?” he asked while nuzzling at the sweaty skin of Viggo’s neck.

“Very,” Viggo sighed against him. “But we need to take care of that not-so-little problem of yours, don’t we,” he asked rubbing against Orlando’s hardness that was pressing into his thigh.

“Be nice, but what say we just lock this place up for the night and go back to one of our places. I think I’d really like it if you’d fuck me into next Tuesday.”

“Now that’s something I think we can do. Just let me catch my breath first.”

Monday morning Mary wasn’t too surprised at the condition of the room as she cleaned it, preparing for the day ahead. She wasn’t surprised either by the smile and gleam in the doctor’s eyes as he greeted her later. She’d known from the moment Mr. Bloom had first come in that the two men would be a perfect match.

~end


End file.
